


Two-Time || Words to Regret Taking Back, But The Happy Ending Is Still Somehow There

by Camelion_Fleur



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, God these two, Hurt/Comfort, This is my first time writing something like this please bear with how stupid this is, my heart hurts while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelion_Fleur/pseuds/Camelion_Fleur
Summary: Some words can be regretful to be said when looking back on it.But for both Aroma and Neko, they both somehow still had a happy ending with it.
Relationships: Aroneko, Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff, Nekopaff
Kudos: 11





	Two-Time || Words to Regret Taking Back, But The Happy Ending Is Still Somehow There

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a little thing today. I guess I inspired it from the song Two Time by Jack Stauber  
> I tried making this, so I hope you all enjoy it jdkcjekxs,
> 
> End me—

_We could leave the lights on_

_Sun tan_

“Neko, are you there?” Aroma voices out. Neko was nowhere to be found in her room. Where was she?

She quietly waits on, hoping that Neko returns back as soon as possible. The clock ticks by second, to every minute.

Neko still hasn’t returned back.

Aroma frowns. It’s cold. And lonely.

The lights are on, but it feels like nobody’s home.

Poor Aroma was lonely.

_We could get lunch_

_Aww man_

For another moment, Neko soon enters the room, carrying something with her. “Aroma-chan! I bought some food today, since no one’s at home at the moment and we’re running out of groceries!”

“Ahh, N-Neko, there you are.” Aroma forces a smile on her face.

Why was she pretending? She didn’t know why.

When she was with Neko, she felt so comfortable. Free. It was almost as if Neko was the key to her chains.

But, it’s just that…. Why was she still… in pain?

It was like something was missing in her heart.

And the more time passes, the pain grew.

_I think that I like you,_

_(You do?)_

“Hey, Aroma-chan!” Neko hugged Aroma from the back. “Neko wants to say something!”

Aroma eyes her for abit, while blushing, “Ahh, sure. What is it?” She smiles.

“Erhm, you see… N-Neko, uhm…” Neko seemed to stuttered through her words, before finally being able to express the words she wanted to say to Aroma for a very long time.

“I-I like you, Aroma-chan.”

**_A moment of silence._ **

“Y-You do…?” Aroma mumbles, abit taken back.

“Yeah!”

_Yeah_

_But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelopes so,_

“I… N-Neko, I-I don’t know.” Aroma admits, doubting abit.

“E-Ehh? H-How so?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Neko, but… I-I don’t think… I like you back.”

Neko’s heart could possibly be heard shattered into a million pieces.

As for Aroma, she already said the words.

She can’t go back.

_I'm out on the block again_

_So hopped up that I can't pretend_

_Two time_

_Stay friends_

_Problem that you can't defend_

A few days pass, and not much has happened between the two. They seem to act as the per usual.

But in full admission, both were actually broken on the inside.

Neko didn’t really know what she wants to do now. But even though Aroma rejected her, it’s fine.

**_It’s fine._ **

Even with the rejection, she still loves Aroma for who she is.

As for Aroma, she’s starting to regret her words.

She should’ve taken the chance when she had so.

But now, she can’t go back.

It’s like everything went dark for both of them.

_Hands up, feel okay_

_Whose heart could I break today?_

_Two time_

_Stay friends_

_Problem that you can't defend_

_Oh…_

Aroma was sobbing in a corner all by herself.

Everything hurts. It’s painful. She regretted her words.

She loved Neko so much. She didn’t know why she was doubting things before.

She wanted the chance. 

If she could just turn back time and—

“A-Aroma-chan! W-Why are you crying!?” Neko exclaimed, immediately approaching the broken singer and hugging her in comfort. 

“N-Neko, I-I’m sorry, I-I should’ve—”

“Shh, it’s okay… Neko understands.. I understand. I’ll be here for you.”

The two shared each other’s warmth for the night. Both of them in comforting silence, as the two slept together in each other's arms.

It was so peaceful, and quiet.

After what happened, the next day, Aroma quietly calls for Neko, "Neko, a-are you there?"

"Mhm, what is it Aroma-chan?" Neko asked, stopping whatever she was doing and looked at her.

"I-Is... Is it too late to be in a relationship with you?"

The next thing Aroma sees is Neko tackling her to the ground and hugging her.

"No, it's not too late, Aroma-chan! I love you!"

Aroma smiles.

"Mhm.... I love you too, Neko."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I was crying while writing this widmexiwm  
> Even though it might be cringey, I'm trying.
> 
> I wanna improve on my story-writing skills soon so scijecjned  
> Anyway see y'all soon bye bye :")))


End file.
